


and there's a hand, my trusty friend

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: When the Pied Piper gang goes to a New Year's Eve party to schmooze over a potential partner, nothing goes the way Richard wants it to. Well, except for one thing.





	and there's a hand, my trusty friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoriatalksback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoriatalksback/gifts).



> I had the HUGE pleasure of writing for one of my favs, itsevidentvery/anactoriatalksback. After much analyzing, I decided that you like emotions, emotional comfort, and smutty smut times. I hope that I delivered. 
> 
> MERRY HAPPY HOLIDAYS BB <3

It’s cold outside, just cold enough that Richard can see his breath coming out every time he sighs. He doesn’t feel it, though, between the too-many-layers of his tuxedo and the three glasses of champagne he’s already had tonight. If he were standing, he would be swaying and–let’s be honest–tripping on probably nothing, so instead he’s laying down in one of the pool loungers, looking out toward the skyline of the city. Russ knew someone, who knew someone, who wanted to schmooze Richard into some business deal, and this is how he and the whole Pied Piper gang ended up at some annoyingly affluent New Year’s Eve party in the first place.

Richard feels that he should probably get used to this, especially if the company continues to do well. Are these his people now? These vapid, out-of-touch, moneyed set who are somehow convinced that they’re changing the world? He looks out at the sea of bare legs sticking out of what he assumes are designer dresses, sees the suits and tuxedos in every shade of dark blue and black (very classy, he thinks with a scoff), and he hates all of it so much that it’s making him nauseated.

Okay, a fair argument could be made that it’s the aforementioned three glasses of champagne that is making his stomach roll, but Richard thinks that it’s probably the hatred. He knows that he’s doing it, sinking even further into his bad mood, but he doesn’t particularly care right now about the black feeling surrounding him. Maybe it will keep him warm.

…

Richard didn’t start off the night in such a pissy mood. He was actually kind of excited, listening to Monica go over every important person that was going to be at the party, giving assignments to the team on who they were to hit and impress throughout the night. He loved her so much in that moment for being so fucking _capable_ in the ways the rest of them weren’t. Dinesh was, of course, straightening some flashy bowtie and telling everyone within earshot about the babes he saw on the guest list, while Gilfoyle was smirking behind his hand, no doubt coming up with ways to foil all of Dinesh’s planned conquests. Bighead and Jian Yang were tagging along, the latter trying to fit a misshapen prototype that paired with his latest (bad, _really_ bad) app idea into his suit jacket, and the former was just happy to hang out and eat good finger foods.

It was going to be a good night. The first New Year’s Eve that he was looking forward to in _years_ , probably. Richard was going to talk to some people who could make his company more money, which meant happier employees. He was going to eat some food, try to keep Dinesh and Gilfoyle from causing a big scene, and if he could, he was going to strategically make sure he was near Jared when it got close to midnight, just in case… well. Just in case something magic and totally unlikely were to happen.

Yes, a good night.

…

It is a fucking _horrible_ night. Richard is huffing into his hands, his buzz starting to wear off, and the night’s air starting to finally hit him. He had been pouting outside for a while now, long enough for the crowd to thin as the party-goers gave him a wide berth. Some of them had no doubt seen the scene he caused inside; the rest could probably just _sense_ the stench of failure on him and they made the right decision to keep as far away as possible, lest they catch the disaster virus themselves.

Richard sighs, folding in half to lean his elbows on his knees, and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“What the fuck am I _doing_ ,” he groans to himself, slightly shivering as the now-noticeably-freezing lounger starts seeping the cold into his legs. Then, the cold spell is broken; a scarf is wrapping around him, three times until it’s right under his nose. When he inhales, he knows instantly by scent whose scarf this is without having to turn around.

_Jared._

“Hey,” Richard says quietly, voice slightly muffled by the surprisingly really, really nice scarf. Is this cashmere? Is this what cashmere feels like?

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Jared asks from somewhere to the left. He is sitting in the lounge next to Richard, mirroring his body language in a fold but facing toward Richard. And god, even in his humiliated state, Richard can’t help but get a thrill at the flash of ankle and leg he can see as his eyes are looking down. He keeps staring toward the ground, hoping it looks like shame, hoping it hides the quickening of his breath as he remembers the exact curve of Jared’s thin legs.

“Not really,” Richard says, finally. When he looks up, Jared is nodding.

“That’s fine.” Jared pauses, spreading his hands out in a familiar, HR-like gesture. “As your COO, I want to inform you that the incident has already been smoothed over by myself and Monica. Mr. Norton won’t be getting access to the network, and he is no longer angry after we offered him 2,000 shares of Pied Piper Coin.”

Richard cocks his head to the side, reluctantly agreeing with that compromise. He shifts so that he is facing Jared, making them mirrors of each other: capable, and incapable. “Yeah, that’s uh...that’s fair. Thank you. For taking care of my, you know. My mess.” Richard hiccups a small laugh, looking away. “Again. Like you always do.”

Jared preens a little at this, shifting and smiling in his seat. “Of course, Richard. You know that I will always do whatever you need. But I now want to switch caps, from COO to friend, and say to you that...that I know why you rebuffed his offer, and I understand why you wouldn’t want him in the network. I knew when we got here that it wasn’t a good fit.”

Richard sniffs a little and meets Jared’s eyes. “You did? How?”

Jared smiles and leans forward toward Richard. “Anyone who serves ostrich eggs at a New Year’s Eve party isn’t really...our people.”

Richard laughs a little, body warming again. “God, I know, right? And what was with that Cirque performance?”

“If I wanted to see bodies bend uncomfortably past how they should, I would go back to my weekly Senior’s Water Aerobics class,” Jared agrees. They both fall silent, just looking at one another. The pool is close enough that the blue light is shining on Jared’s face, making him look even more cartoonishly pretty than normal. _Fuck_ , Richard is such a goner, such a fucking _dork_.

“Hey, uh, Jared?” He says, still staring straight into Jared’s eyes. “I’m just...thanks. For talking to me. For understanding. I was feeling pretty dark.”

“I know the feeling,” Jared says. God, the eye contact is almost painful now, but Richard can’t dare look away. “Do you know what I do when I feel that way?”

Richard gulps. And stares. “What’s that?”

“I go toward the light. I go to you.”

Fuck. His words. His _eyes_. They’re a physical weight on Richard now. He knows this has gone on too long, he knows that he’s risking everything. There’s no way that Jared can’t see the truth in Richard’s eyes, can’t see what he wishes for. He knows this is just normal for them, an emotional conversation between two bros, but the setting, the night, the lighting...he can’t help but hope.

“Jared,” he whispers. A beginning to what? He isn’t sure, but he just wants. He wants to say his name, and he wants Jared to hear it.

From inside the house, the countdown begins, _loudly_. Richard finally tears his eyes away from Jared’s and sees that the backyard is deserted now. He looks through the ceiling-to-floor glass windows and sees that now everyone else is inside, staring at the TV and shouting. He and Jared are alone.

“Eight, seven, six—“

“Richard—“

“Five, four—“

“My resolution—“

“Three, two—“

“It’s to be honest—“

“One! Happy New Year!”

When Richard finally looks back, Jared is so much closer. He only has a moment to make a surprised noise before Jared’s lips are on his, pressing gently with the softest of pressure. Richard could almost think that he’s dreaming, the only proof that it happened at all being Jared’s shaking hands and worried eyes.

Richard nods to himself quickly, decisively.

“Honesty. I like that. I should...me, too.”

“You, too?”

“Yes.”

“Do you uh...do you get what I mean?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, good. Good. That’s, uh—“

“Richard. Since...since when?”

“I think since, uh...since the start.”

“Oh, _Richard_.”

Jared isn’t gentle anymore, and now he’s everywhere. He’s swung up from his recliner and is now on Richard’s, knees bracketing Richard’s hips as he leans down and just _takes_. Richard is happy to give, as he makes what are probably the most embarrassing sounds that Jared just swallows completely. He’s holding Richard’s cheeks in his palms, thumbs stroking close to where their lips are touching, as he gives hot, slow, and _consuming_ kisses. Richard’s own hands are holding Jared close by the neck, and he wraps a leg around Jared’s narrow hips and pulls him in to get closer, so much closer. They both gasp when their groins touch and it all becomes real, very real. He didn’t even _know_ that he could get that hard, that quickly.

“Jared, Jared,” Richard gasps. He rolls his head to get away so he can speak, and Jared takes his opportunity to start kissing down Richard’s neck.

“I’ve dreamt about this neck,” Jared is murmuring between kisses and nuzzles. “So long, so pale. You’re like a Victorian nobleman, and I your manservant.”

Richard gurgles a laugh, cut short by the arousal he feels at the contact. “Jared we, we have to move somewhere else.”

Jared sighs shakily, and slowly extricates himself. He’s now leaning over Richard, but not touching him.

“You are right, Richard. As always.” They are both breathing hard, eyes roving over each other’s faces. After a few more seconds, Jared asks, “would you be amenable to a bathroom?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Richard says, shuffling until he’s sitting up. Jared sits back, so they’re both sharing the recliner. It could almost look normal, almost, if you ignore how they’re still swaying toward each other, how their pinkies are linked. “This guy has a billion of them, I’m sure.”

“I counted eight.”

“Jesus,” Richard laughs. “That’s too many bathrooms. I mean, a guy only has one butt.”

“I only want to think of _one_ guy’s butt right now.”

“Jared!” They’re both gasping in laughter by now. “That was so, so bad.”

“Yes, but it made you laugh.” His eyes are crinkled, and suddenly Richard isn’t breathing anymore.

“So uh...you said a bathroom?”

“Yes.” Jared stands, runs his hands down his jacket and pants to straighten them. Their path runs close, so close to where Richard wants to touch...

“Let’s go,” Richard demands. Jared follows, as he always does.

...

_Heaven_. That’s what Jared’s mouth feels like, slipping back and forth lovingly along Richard’s cock. Richard is leaning back into the sink, hands turning white from his hard grip on the edge as he holds himself back from grabbing Jared’s hair, holding him in place and just _taking_ him. He knows Jared would let him do it, would have tears running down his eyes and spit running down his chin and he would only love it more. But Richard doesn’t want to know what Jared would take, he wants to know what Jared wants to give.

What he’s giving right now is nothing short of worship. His hands are grasping and stroking the base of Richard while his mouth alternates between swallowing him down and running his tongue and lips down the sides. He’s groaning out these happy, pleased noises the entire time, as though this is all that he ever wants to do. Looking back, Richard isn’t surprised anymore; everything, all of it, was leading to this, the culmination of their dedication to each other.

“So good,” Richard whispers. Jared’s hand twitches and his breath stutters, and Richard grins to himself. Of course Jared just needs a little praise. “Jared, you’re so good to me. So fucking good.”

Jared is practically sobbing now. He’s bobbing back and forth, a little finesse lost but it’s just— _God—_ it’s because Jared is so _turned-on_. By _Richard_. He’s never felt so powerful, so loved.

“Perfect,” Richard says, as one of his hands trails down to rub his thumb on Jared’s cheek. “You’re so perfect for me. Doing such a good job, always doing the best for me. _You’re_ the best for me.” Jared nuzzles into Richard’s hand as he continues to suck, bringing one of his hands up to hold Richard’s where he is grasping the edge of the sink, and squeezes. It’s so sweet, so _intimate_ , and then his knees are buckling and he’s close.

“Jared, I’m gonna—“ he starts, but Jared just squeezes again and doubles his effort. It’s so much, so _good_ , and it isn’t long before he’s coming into Jared’s perfect mouth.

Jared swallows everything, of course, and then swoops up quickly, holding Richard close—because, God, of course, he knew that Richard would be so weak-kneed right now and would need it—and pressing hot kisses to his mouth. In between kisses, Richard keeps whispering, “perfect, so good”; when he can listen over the roaring in his ears, he can hear Jared whispering back “thank you, thank you, Richard.”

They kiss until Richard’s breathing is back to normal and his knees are strong again. Richard slowly lets his hands go from Jared’s back to pressing lower, lower, documenting the sweet sound of Jared’s breath catching.

“Please,” he whispers against Jared’s cheek as one of his hands gets close, so _close_ , to Jared’s bulge. “Can I touch you?” Jared just silently nods until _there_ , fucking _there_. They both groan when Richard finally gets his hands on Jared’s covered cock, and when he squeezes Jared makes the sweetest, most divine moan Richard has ever heard. He runs his hand along the bulge, rubbing and squeezing where he can. This is it, the last moment before he gets to see it in person. He’s imagined what Jared’s dick would look like so many times, building on the few times he’s seen that lanky body not completely covered and buttoned up. Holding it now, Richard just wants so _much_. He wants to lay Jared out and taste every part of him, wants to touch him until his whole body is shaking, wants to find out what Jared likes the best and never, ever stop doing it. He wants to press inside him and he wants to know what Jared would feel like sliding inside Richard, pressed so close that they aren’t even two people anymore. He wants to stroke all the bad feelings out of him, make sure Jared never again questions if Richard likes him as much as he likes Richard.

But all of that is for later, if Jared wants it. Now, he’s unzipping Jared’s pants, pushing his pants and underwear down, and _there_. He stares, vision going a little fuzzy in his overwhelmed and turned-on state.

“It’s so much better than how I imagined,” he whispers. It’s nice and long, bowed heavily, and flushed so prettily, just like Jared.

“You’ve imagined?”

“A lot,” Richard admits, squeezing experimentally. He suddenly feels so _empty_ , and wishes so badly that Jared could fuck him immediately. “Let’s… let’s try something.”

Richard pushes his own pants and underwear down further, to his knees, and then turns around so he’s facing the mirror. He looks back over his shoulder.

“Fu… fuck my thighs. I want you to rub off on me.”

He watches as Jared’s eyes darken and his body bows forward. He eyes Richard’s ass as he pumps himself up and down, slicking his cock with the precum he’s already produced. Richard arches his back and pushes his ass out even more, hoping that Jared likes what he sees. He gets his answer when Jared reaches out and massages the globes with his hands, squeezing and pulling them apart.

“Amazing,” Jared whispers. Richard watches in the mirror as Jared steps a little closer, and feels as Jared pulls his ass cheeks apart again, and as he rocks slightly to slide his cock up and down Richard’s crack. It’s such a good combination for Richard, only being able to see some things, only being able to _feel_ other things. He feels dizzy with power again as he sees Jared’s mouth slack open with these little rocks and feels his hands squeeze on Richard’s hips. _God_ , he hopes he’ll get another chance with Jared; he can’t die without feeling that cock slide inside him, fucking him, ruining him.

After a while, Jared readjusts so that his cock is sliding between Richard’s thighs. They both groan at the sensation, Richard loving the feeling of Jared’s cockhead hitting behind his balls on the upswing.

“Keep them tight,” Jared pants into Richard’s ear. Richard just stares at Jared in the mirror. That eye contact is back, and it’s so much _heavier_ now in this context. Richard bites his lip and arches again, rocking slightly so he can get even closer.

“I’ll keep them tight for you,” he moans. He squeezes his thighs, moaning with every stroke. Richard is performing, probably completely overdoing it, but it’s all he can do to make sure this isn’t a one-time thing. Jared was good for him; he can be good for Jared.

“Do you feel good?” He asks, rocking his hips back to meet Jared’s. “I want you to. Feel good. So good.”

“Oh Richard, you feel _amazing_ ,” Jared sighs into Richard’s ear. He nuzzles into his hair, and licks along the shell, making Richard’s eyes close from the pleasure. “So tight for me. So warm.”

When he opens his eyes, he almost has to close them again when he sees the pure adoration and lust in Jared’s eyes. It’s too much, but it’s always been too much, being faced with how _much_ Jared feels about him. At the same time, it doesn’t feel like nearly enough.

“I want you, I want you to cum. Cum on me,” Richard gasps, staring at Jared in the mirror. “And I want you to clean me up. After you do it. With your mouth.”

“Yes,” Jared groans, the smooth movements of his hips stuttering at the thought. “Whatever you want, Richard, I’ll give it to you.”

Richard smiles at this. He sucks on his own fingers, wets his palm and then reaches down between his own legs so he can feel Jared’s cock, even just a little. He needs even more contact, needs Jared to be in, on, around him. It’s an awkward position, but they both moan their enjoyment when they touch.

After what feels like not enough time, Jared’s hands grip Richard’s hips tight, so tight, and then he’s cumming. Like a good boy, he does it between Richard’s legs, making a mess of his thighs. Richard feels filthy, and right, and so, so happy.

Jared quickly pulls Richard’s pants all the way off, spins Richard around, picks him up, puts him on the counter and spreads his legs apart. It happens so quickly that it makes Richard dizzy, both with surprise and pleasure. Then Jared’s mouth is licking and sucking up the mess he made, as Richard coos and runs his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“So good,” Richard is panting quietly. “So good for me.”

When he’s finished, Jared stands up and kisses Richard again. Richard wraps his legs around Jared and pulls him in, enjoying the amount of closeness he can get for now.

“So, honesty,” Richard starts when he pulls back, just a little. “I don’t want that to be a one-time thing.”

“Honesty. Neither do I,” Jared says with a smile. “I’ll always take whatever you’ll give me.”

And honestly, the kisses they share after this are somehow even better, knowing they’re just the beginning.

See? Richard _knew_ it was going to be a good night.


End file.
